The Lost Isles
*The Fremennik Isles *Swan Song *Throne of Miscellania *Lunar Diplomacy |items = |kills = *Jacob (level 101) *Cursed Skeleton (level 256) }} Walkthrough Speak to Jacob the Sailor in Relleka and set sail to the Lost Isles, once you are there you will need to lift a curse from the island. Go north of the island until you come across a skeleton's body, search it to find a book. Read the book and you shall get a curse with it you can see the cursed monster that attacks trespassers. Keep going east until you come across a small cave in which you will need to enter later in the quest, go back to Jacob and give the book to him, he will read it and say the monster is in the cave and you will need to defeat it with a Revenant Spear. He will then tell you, a man named Skepan in Relleka has the spear, go back to Relleka and speak to Skepan in the main hall. He will ask for a Dragon Spear and a Revenant Potion to make the Revenant Spear. Go buy a Dragon Spear and now you will need to go back to the Lost Isles with a vial and use the vial on the Ghostly Swamp on the Left Side of the island. Now go back to Skepan and give him the two items, he will then make a revenant Spear and will give it to you, now you will need to go back to the island and enter the cave. Equip the Spear and go North-east of the cave and search the chest to find a Page, now follow the path south-east to another chest, this time search it and a level 24 Weak Revenant, kill it and pick up the page. Add the two pages to the book and it will become the book of kings. Now you will need to find the Beast, go to the center of the cave and read the book, it will then appear. It's a Revenant Kingly Beast (level 21,607) now it will summon a level 256 cursed skeleton that attacks with magic and melee. Turn on Protect from Magic and beat it using the Spear. Now Smash the Spear on the Beast and it will be under your control. Talk to it and it should respond because you are holding the spear. now tell it to stop cursing the land and it will, now it serves you of protecting the island. Go out of the cave and speak to Jacob, he will then ask you to hand over the book and spear otherwise he will kill you, refuse and attack him, once you have beaten him take his boat and building Manual. Read the Building Manual and use the Manual and the Book together to create a Cursed Building Manual. Now read it and clickable images will come up a bit like construction when you build rooms and objects. Go to the end of the book and click enter island building mode, now time will freeze and you will be able to add anything you want with a cost, start by building a funds chest out of 4 teak planks and 4 gold bars. Now use the spell Arkinoth Gold in the back of the book to fill the funds with 100,000,000 coins, now use that money to build a main hall which costs 5,000,000 coins. Now use 5,000,000 coins to quick fill the room by clicking right-clicking the room and press Auto-Fill. Now you will need to add town stuff, go to Varrock and examine both banks, the fountain, grand exchange, weapons store, runes store and castle. It will say 1/7 for each bit you examine. Once you Examine it all go to Falador and do the same but not the rune store in Falador it will be 1/6. Go to Lumbridge and speak with Hans. He will recruit members for your city for 35,000,000 coins from the fund, accept and he will start looking NOTE you will get 3 new people a day until there is a population of 60 in the island. Now you will need to go back to the lost isles and speak to the beast again by entering the cave and opening the book in the middle (Wield Spear!) and now he will teleport outside the cave and guard the island, he will also say he can create monsters to guard or to train on. Now you will need to fill the island by opening the funds and click purchased and you will see all the stuff that is available: '2 Banks, Weapons Store, Armor Store, Fountain, 2 Castles, Mini Grand Exchange (links to the grand exchange), Runes Store and Statue of god you choose. ' Now put them buildings in any place of the island and now set up the banks by adding 1,000,000 coins to both banks and now you can add bankers for 500,000 of the funds per one. Now set up the Grand Exchange by buying a Grand Exchange Salesman for 1,000,000 coins per one. Now add water to the fountain for 100,000 coins and fill the castle and all houses for a total of 30,000,000 coins. Now you will be given 200,000,000 coins for the funds for you to add mines, trees, fishing spots, monsters, fish, any other houses (need to examine them). Quest Complete! Rewards * in a skill of your choice *Your own island *Access to building mode *Access to visit other peoples islands *Access to Island Summoning *25,000 experience on all skills required *Access to All parts of your island *400,000,000 coins more in the funds to pay people, add more, more monsters and other stuff.